


Wander

by mangacrack



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bottom Hashirama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Konoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: Madara is the only one who ever made him feel like this.





	Wander

**Author's Note:**

> Main Story I'm writing for HashiMada BigBang is still on Christmas break, but I had a few free minutes. So, a pwp for you. Though it wasn't supposed to be this long and I've no idea where the angst came from. 
> 
> Warning: top Madara / bottom Hashirama, Angst

 

Madara's hands wander over Hashirama's body, slowly pulling the undershirt out of his pants and the Hokage couldn't help but shudder as cold air and warm hands touched his skin. He bends his neck to give the searching mouth better access and his groin twitches as the Uchiha shoves him against a hard surface, trapping him and leaving Hashirama helpless under this sweet assault.

"I've dreamed off doing this," Madara murmurs and answers the question, why he's moving so in a slow pace.

Hashirama always imagined the Uchiha would just snap and bend him over the desk one day, but apparently those are his own dreams. With the admiring glances and the occasional flicker of the sharingan, Hashirama assumes that Madara wants to commit this evening to memory. He lets out a small moan as they stumble into the bedroom and Madara tries so hard to reign in his own impatience. There's a moment, when Madara shoves him onto the futon and Hashirama lays on it half dressed, where he expect the Uchiha to pounce and take him rough.

There's no denying it that Hashirama wants this to happened. A part of him as always harbored the fantasy of being pressed into the dirt after losing a fight and Madara would claim his spoils. It's not the right time, but Hashirama wouldn't say no to a little pain. He has never had sex with a man, but he still knows how it works.

Though Madara is the only one, who ever turned him on like this.

"You want me to do this," Madara breathes in wonder. He has always been able to read him. Hashirama never quite knew if it's the sharingan that gives the Uchiha the ability to read his thoughts or if it's just the connection they share.

Hashirama nods, breathless. How doesn't know what to say, his entire body throbbed with an unfamiliar ache. Desire curls through his veins. The sight alone how Madara opens his kimono to reveal his erect cock makes his blood boil. Yet he has to swallow a little. Nervousness surges up, but Madara isn't having any of it.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm going to take care of you," he says, cupping Hashirama face with his hands. It should be strange, how easily the Uchiha fits into his space. Madara bends down and kisses Hashirama, hard.

That at least is familiar enough and it's exciting how Madara growls as the shirts won't come off fast enough. Curious fingers pinch his nipples and Hashirama goes bright red as he mewls. His hips jerk and he's clutching at Madara's naked shoulders, seeking friction, silently begging for him to do it again. He can't deny where he wants this evening to end, he's tired of Madara holding back and considering Hashirama's inexperience, when a sudden move flusters the Hokage.

"I want you," Hashirama says, tugging at the dark, wild hair. He feels scars beneath his fingertips, rough patches of skin and occasional burn marks, even though he can't see them in the dark. They're evidence that Madara fought in the war, just like he did. It makes them equals. He repeats, "Madara, I want you."

Hashirama can't say it words, but the message his clear enough as he takes one of Madara's hands and places it on his ass.

He craves to have the Uchiha inside him, filling him out until there's nothing left but this beautiful, bright burning soul.

Perhaps he expected Madara to smirk, to purr and utter a few words that would make Hashirama blush again, but instead the Uchiha slowly pulls the pants down until they're pooling around his knees. They keep eye contact as Hashirama shifts, lays on his back and lets Madara pull of the remaining clothes. His heart his thundering against his chest as the Uchiha looks down, lets his gate wander up and down Hashirama's body.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Madara says, taking one of Hashirama's legs and places it on his shoulder. He kisses the inside of the naked thigh and Hashirama moans, because Madara's hard shaft is directly in his line of sight.

There are no words for how often Hashirama has imagined this part, when he laid alone in his bed. Fantasies safely tugged away in his mind, up the point where he always bit into his pillow or his own hand to keep the traitorous name from slipping out of his mouth. He wishes that he has the courage to ask for it, but letting Madara manhandle him is just as mesmerizing  After another bruising kiss and Madara pinching his nipples again, just to hear Hashirama making that sound again, the hands finally wander south. Brush past his hard shaft, dig into his ass and raise him into the air a little until Hashirama feels the new and odd sensation of a wet finger pressing against a place no one has ever touched before.

He makes a broken sound and clings to Madara as the finger sinks into him. Easily and Hashirama is a little surprised by that. All the talks he overheard mentioned how it always hurts at first. But, Hashirama almost scolds himself, this is Madara. Nearly everything he does is deliberate and he wouldn't cause him pain unless he wants it to happen.

"Yes, let me in," Madara whispers as a second finger joins the first.

Hashirama feels a little embarrassed as his legs are spread wider, because Madara wants to watch how his finger disappear into his ass. Yet it's surprisingly easy. Perhaps he doesn't mind laying on his back like a common whore, because in the light of the moon falling through the window Hashirama can see how much Madara gets off on this. How short his breathing becomes as his fingers start to slide in and out of him. Hashirama has never been with anyone, who seems to be aroused by his own pleasure, whose gets a desperate look just from the way Hashirama moans and pants.

The rhythm Madara sets is almost soothing. He lets Hashirama get used to the intrusion, crooking his fingers from time to time until he has the Hokage writhing.

He doesn't ask if Hashirama is sure and the Senju is thankful for it as he finally removes his fingers. They're glistering in the pale light and Hashirama can't help himself, but snatch the hand and take the fingers into his mouth. He sucks at them, closing his eyes and hollows his checks.

"You look good like this, but we've the entire night for you to suck my cock." Madara praises him and Hashirama's cock twitches a little as he takes back control, thrusting the fingers in and out of the mouth sucking at his fingertips.

"I want that too," Hashirama pants as Madara pulls his fingers out. The intensity between them is already staggering, the fire in Madara's eyes threatens to consume them both. But he wants to kneel at Madara's feet, slowly pull down his pants and see how far be can bring Madara to truly lose control. "I want to have you in my mouth."

He has witnessed it on the battlefield. It's a sight to behold, this raw force of nature, blazing through the forests and turning trees into ashes in seconds, which took decades to get that tall.

Hashirama always wanted to know what it would feel like, being the single focus of so much power. Despite his initial reservations, his heart skips a few beats at the thought of having something that solely belongs to them. That they don't have to share with the rest of the world, their clan or their brothers.

Madara chuckles and brings their bodies together. He brushes strands out of Hashirama's hair away and says, "How about you taste me after I've fucked you?"

He gets a appreciative groan and Hashirama opens up beneath the Uchiha, inviting him to come closer.

"Yes," Hashirama moans and feels the head of Madara's cock at his entrance. He buries his face in the mass of Madara's hair, because it's overwhelming as the hardness enters him.

His thighs are aching to keep them open until Madara is fully ebbed inside his arse  Hashirama immediately locks them around the Uchiha's waist, afraid to lose this wondrous feeling. In return he gets an artful bite and a small thrust, turning the moan into a high-pitched keen. If it does hurt, then Hashirama doesn't notice it. He dealt with worse injuries and how can he focus on pain if he has Madara this close?

"Take me," Hashirama sobs, twisting on the futon for some friction.

"Everything will be alright." Madara answers with a soft and searing kiss, gripping the Senju's hips to raise him up and then plants Hashirama's wrists above his head, holding them together and keeps him pinned. He begins to move in minute thrusts, plunging deeper and teasing Hashirama with the lack of speed and force he desires so much.

"I promise." Madara whispers the words, still too slow yet in sure blissful movements that have Hashirama heaving and gasping.

"I don't want you to leave. Not now, now ever." Hashirama pleads as Madara uses another angle, ramming his cock against something that makes the Hokage mewl and scream.

"I'll stay with you until the morning," Madara says, not promising more since they both know he has to go back to his people. But he looks down, watches how Hashirama takes his cock, arching his back to get Madara move deeper, faster.

They move together and when Hashirama comes closer to spending himself, Madara swallows his moans with his mouth.

"I'll stay inside you for as long as I can." Madara bites down on Hashirama's neck, licking away the blood as the Senju rides out his orgasm in between Madara's never ending thrusts. "I'll keep taking you until my seed is spilling out of you."

"Maybe I'll even force you to carry around it inside you tomorrow." The sharingan swirl, coming alive as Madara takes hold of Hashirama's chin and says, "This way you won't forget me."

 


End file.
